The Contest
by Paper Dimentio
Summary: A contest is held to determine the strongest fighter in the galaxy, and the contestants are the cast from Melee, plus one extra character....All peopleplaces belong to Nintendo.
1. Prologue

**Pre-author's Note: **This story isn't actually _adventure_, but that was the closest thing to _action_ for the genre.**  
**

**The Contest**

Mario leapt over another fireball as it went sailing under him. The red plumber rushed forward and continued to doge flame after flame as he made his way across the wooden bridge. The italian dodged every attack with amazing acrobatics that many would have thought were impossible. Jumped over one flame, double-jumped a second, dived and rolled past a floating bar of fire, then long jumped over a blue flame and landed much farther than where he had been standing previously.

Suddenly the blue flame turned around and flew straight for Mario. Mario felt the heat from behind him and turned around to see the blue menace inches from his face. He high-jumped into the air and the blue flame chased him upward. As Mario reached the peak of his jump and began to fall back towards the ground he maneuvered his body and just barely missed his persuer on the way down, the magical fire had been so close to his face that his moustache had been a little burned. The orb of heat changed directions again and dive-bombed towards Mario. Mario dived farther down the bridge, flipped off of the ground and turned mid-air, then tossed a fireball at the blue one which cancelled both flames out. Mario immediately back-flipped to avoid being roasted by a cloud of fire sent at him from behind.

When Mario landed he stared the King of the Koopas straight in the face. The two enemies stood quietly glaring at one another, waiting for the other to attack first.

Bowser crouched into a fighting position. "Bring it, plumber."

Mario leapt forward and launched his fist towards Bowser's face. Bowser blocked with a claw and opened his mouth releasing his flamethrower breath at his arch-nemisis. Mario curved his back in mid-air and avoided the fire before kicking downward into Bowser's face in a corkscrew kick.

The ferocious turtle raored and retreated into his shell before spinning rapidly, the winds he generated from spinning so fast sucking Mario in and then throwing him into the air. The Koopa King then looked upwards and let out another wave of flames. Mario was helpless in the air as his back was scorched by the fire. The plumber landed face first onto the bridge some distance away from Bowser. The koopa quickly ran towards Mario in his moment of weakness and prepared to deal a finishing blow with his Koopa Claw.

Just before being impaled Mario jumped off of the ground and hit Bowser in the face with an open palm while releasing a fireball. The close-range attack created a small explosion and sent Bowser skidding a few feet back. Mario followed up by leaping at Bowser again and kicking him square in the face. Mario used the momentum and flew backwards, releasing a pair of fireballs as he did. Both projectiles hit Bowser in the stomach, his shell providing minimal resistance against the heat attacks.

Both combatants let out a battle cry as they ran at eachother determined to finish their rivalry once and for all. However the battle would have to be put on hold as a blinding light absorbed both of them.

* * *

"Ohhh...Mama-mia..." Mario mumbled as he got up rubbing his aching head. He glanced around and saw many people he knew as well as many that he didn't. They were all either waking up or already awake trying to figure out what was going on. 

"**MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!**" yelled some mysterious voice that made the comment seem more like a statement than a question. A massive white hand flew in from the sky. "Welcome, to the Super Smash Bros. Melee Official Tournament."

"Hey Glover!" shouted one of the characters, specifically Bowser. "What am I doing here!? Last thing I remember is I was pounding that pipsqueak Mario when some bright light comes and I wake up in this dump!"

"Why, this is a contest! To see which out of the greatest fighters in the galaxy is the strongest! Whoever is able to defeat all of their opponents and make it past the final round shall be named the King...or Queen...of Fighters! Oh, and anyone who loses will just be sent back to their world so you have nothing to worry about if you happen to cause a..._fatality_."

"Now lets meet the contestants!" The gigantic glove flew high into the air and snapped his fingers causing a bright spotlight to shine down on Mario. "The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario!"

The spotlight shifted to another person. "Princess Peach Toadstool, and her trusty companion Toad! They will be fighting as a team in this tourney."

The light shifted to Bowser. "The great King of the Koopas...Bowser!"

"The King of the Jungle...DK!"

"The prehistoric Dino from Dinosaur Land...Yoshi!"

"Some green guy!"

"Hey! I resent that!" resented Luigi.

"The one who can actually make taking a trip to the doctor's fun...Dr. Mario!"

Luigi looked back and forth betweenMario and Dr. Mario. "What the?...how did?...who?..."

"Try not to think about it" said Master Hand.

Luigi exploded.

"Thats what happens if you think about it." Master Hand mumbled as he snapped his fingers and Luigi was brought back to life (in one full piece of course).

"The little electric mouse pokemon...Pikachu!"

"The littl_er_ electric mouse pokemon...Pichu!"

"The balloon lullaby wonder...Jigglypuff!"

"The greatest pokemon of them all...Mewtwo!" This comment earned the hand several glares from the other 3 pokemon.

"The Hero of time and his younger self...Link and Young Link!"

Luigi exploded again.

Master Hand didn't fix him.

"The Princess of Light...Zelda!"

"The King of theives, evil, and gerudos, its Ganondorf!"

"The psychic kid from Onnet, Ness!"

"The puffball of the stars, Kirby!"

"Fastest racer to ever enter an F-Zero machine, Captain Falcon!"

"Chozo chosen protector of space, Samus!"

"Eskimo pair from Icicle Mountain, Popo and Nana! These two will also be fighting as a pair."

"Leader of Starfox here with his surely co-pilot, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi!"

"The prince of Altea...Marth!"

"Wielder of the Sword of Seals, Roy!"

"Last but certainly not least, Mr. Game&Watch!"

"Now that we have finished introductions lets move on to the first round..."

"Uh, you forgot me..."

Master Hand turned his body(?) And saw a little star shaped figure. "Oh thats right," said Maser Hand as a spotlight shone down on the figure. "I originally didn't plan to have you in the contest, but since the Ice Climbers and the Toadstools are fighting as teams I ended with an odd-numbered roster...I'd like everyone to meet...Ristar!"

The little star/alien gave two thumbs up.

"Now, lets move onto the first round...Dr. Mario VS. Roy!"

The two named combatants were absorbed in another bright flash of light and disappeared...

* * *

Author's Note: In order to make up for the dullness of another generic Smash Tournament fic I decided to add Ristar as a character since I'm pretty certain he has never appeared in a Smash fic before. You may be wondering out of all the possible choices of characters who had never appeared in a Smash fic why I chose Ristar...well, why NOT Ristar!? 

I'd also like constructive criticism for my fight scenes, I love to have a positive review, but I also like advice that helps me improve.

I'd like to ask that you don't review the actual storyline, because I wont be focusing much on one considering what kind of fic this is.

** REVIEW!**


	2. Dr Mario VS Roy

**Dr. Mario VS. Roy**

A small yellow platform carrying a doctor on it materialized in the air. The platform disappeared just as fast leaving Dr. Mario in the new area. Bricks and ?-Blocks floated in the air. In the distance tall mushrooms with goombas and koopas walking back and forth on top of them could be seen. Clouds floated lazily across the sky peering down on the world below with beady black eyes.

Dr. Mario heard another yellow platform appearing and saw Roy materialize about thirty feet away. The red haired swordsman glanced around the Mushroom Kingdom, taking in the strange scene when an announcer's voice started a countdown.

"**3...2...1...GO!**"

Hearing the signal Dr. Mario and Roy dashed at eachother. The met eachother under a line of brick-blocks, Roy swung his sword and created a small explosion.

Dr. Mario backflipped away and tossed a Mega-Vitamin straight at Roy's head. The small medicine hit Roy in the face with surprising force and knocked him on his back. Dr. Mario jumped and stomped onto Roy's stomach and shot a Mega-Vitamin at Roy's head again.

After taking another hit to the face Roy swung his sword just barely missed as the doctor jumped off of him. Roy got up and ran for the doctor again. Roy attacked faster than his foe had expected and began to slice through the good doctor with the Sword of Seals glowing brighter with every attack.

Just before the sword exploded with light Dr. Mario ducked under a slice and threw another pill at Roy.

Roy blocked the shot with his sword and once again began to chop forward in an attempt to hit the doc.

Dr. Mario rolled backwards and reached behind his back. Not giving him another chance to grab a pill Roy tried to stab Dr. Mario through the chest. However instead of a vitamin the doctor pulled out a cape and smacked Roy's sword away with it turning him in the opposite direction. Dr. Mario then kicked Roy in the back, knocking him over.

Roy caught himself on his fall and pushed back up while spinning around with his sword, releasing a small amount of flames as he did.

Dr. Mario jumped away and began to throw more pills at the sword-weilding foe. Roy countered each one sending them back at the doc, who sent them back at Roy using his cape, who sent them back at Dr. Mario with a counter, who...you get the idea.

Suddenly a small gray device appeared in the air and landed on Dr. Mario's head. The strange thing distracted him long enough for him to be hit be his pills. While recovering from the vitamin assault Roy grabbed him and used his Blazer, releasing a large amount of flames onto Dr. Mario and sending him flying, crashing through the bricks above.

Dr. Mario's face was bleeding badly, some of his own blood getting into his eyes. The doctor wiped them away as he continued to soar into the sky. The speed of his ascension began to slow down and Dr. Mario could tell he would fall back down soon. Right back down to Roy. Things were looking hopeless for the doc when he spotted a blue POW block floating in front of him. He used his Super Jump Punch to bounce off of the air and smack the bottom of the block with his fist.

Meanwhile, Roy was waiting with his sword drawn for Dr. Mario to fall back down when he was pushed upwards by a tremendous force. It was strong enough to send him flying through two rows of bricks and then some.

As Dr. Mario fell he saw Roy coming up at him. He pushed his fist behind him and slammed it into Roy, sending him crashing down in a diagonal ark through more bricks.

Roy slowly pushed himself up. Being thrown up, punched down, and crashing through ten or so blocks made out of solid brick wasn't exactly comfortable. He saw Dr. Mario some distance away inspecting the object that had hit his head earlier.

Suddenly a purple beam came out of the blunt gray device in Dr. Mario hands, it formed a sharp object, giving off an immense heat. Dr. Mario swung the beamsword back and forth to get a feel for the weapon, then faced Roy.

Both opponents drew back their swords.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the contestants were sitting peacefully in a park. It seemed to be located somewhere in a city, but was so big you almost couldn't tell. Trees dotted the landscape along with a fountain releasing a cool stream of water into the air. Oh, there was also a giant television set with surround sound speakers hooked up to it that was showing the fight between Roy and Dr. Mario. 

Half of the contestants were socialising with one another while the other, more combat ready half, was watching the fight to find out more about their future opponents.

Samus however, had taken a break from watching the fight and began to focus on the wireframes that were currently serving Peach some hot tea. The things were neither dead nor living, and other than that her scanner could give no information on what these things were.

"Interested in them are you?"

Samus turned around and saw the massive floating hand that had organized the tournament. Samus simply nodded.

"I created them myself. They make the most wonderful servants." The hand said, only to float ominously in place afterward.

Samus for the first time tried to scan the hand, only to have the visor of her helmet shatter, the pieces flying outward. She let out a small cry of shock causing some of the other contestants to look in her direction.

"Everything is fine," said Master Hand "Ms. Aran is just having some trouble with her suit. Go back to your business please." Master Hand quieted his voice and floated closer to Samus. "I would not recommend trying that again Ms. Aran, something worse could happen the next time you do."

Samus just stared in fear and wondered how he had so easily broken her visor.

* * *

Dr. Mario ducked under a sweep from Roy and tried to stab upward with the beamsword only to have Roy counter and hit back. Dr. Mario quickly recovered from the blow and spun in a circle with his sword stretched outward. Such a primitive attack didn't faze Roy as he quickly jumped over it and swung at the doctor's head. Dr. Mario ducked and shot a pill upward hitting Roy in the face, toppling him over onto the ground. Dr. Mario took advantage of the situation and slashed at Roy while he was on the ground. Roy stabbed at Dr. Mario as he jumped up but missed as his target jumped into the air. Dr. Mario threw his sword downward, the strange tactic of throwing a sword catching Roy off guard as the item collided with his head. 

However as soon as Dr. Mario had thrown the electric weapon it had reverted back into the gray hilt it had been before, causing only minimal damage as it bounced off Roy's head and fell into a pit in the ground a small distance away.

Seeing his opponent was weaponless again Roy charged at his foe, the adrenaline of battle finally getting to him as he let his rage take hold of him.

Dr. Mario didn't have time to attack as he was too busy dodging and ducking the attacks from his enraged opponent. Dr. Mario tried to whip out his cape only to have his arm stabbed in the elbow, causing him to drop the cape and have it blown away by the wind. He then tried throwing pills while dodging at the same time but Roy just sliced through them with his sword, which seemed to be more powerful as it glowed brightly, using its owners anger as fuel for its power.

Dr. Mario was too slow to dodge a low sweep at his legs and the burning metal sliced part way into his left ankle. Roy followed up with a Double Edge Dance, his sword glowing a different color with each strike until Roy's entire body seemed to glow along with his sword and he slashed Dr. Mario so hard it sent him flying into the distance.

Roy fell onto the ground, exhausted. The red-haired man sat himself up and sat his sword beside him.

It was still giving off smoke from its earlier attack.

* * *

Dr. Mario flew through the air at great speeds, his clothes still partly aflame from Roy's earlier assault. Now normally, when one flies through the air they would think they are done for once they hit land. However if that person happened to get lucky and landed in a warp pipe, which warped them right behind their opponent as he was resting with his back turned to you and didn't know you were there then you would probably think that instead of splattering you had become the luckiest person on Earth. 

Coincidentally, this is just what happened to Dr. Mario.

The doctor looked at Roy, afraid he would turn around and slash at him any minute. The doctor quietly snuck closer to the swordsman and got out a pair ofelectric paddles and rubbed them together.

Roy turned around at hearing the sound and had the two medical devices shoved into his face. Roy fell backwards grabbing his face in pain. Dr. Mario kicked away the Sword of Seals before he began to beat Roy with the charged paddles

After getting past the initial pain of having them shoved into him a few times, Roy was able to realize who was attacking him. A beeping noise came from the paddles informing their owner that hte battery had ran out, so Dr. Mario put them away and took out an enormous syringe containing a bubbling green liquid. The doctor lifted it into the air and thrusted downward at his victim. Roy rolled away from Dr. Mario just before getting stabbed and saw his sword on the ground a good twenty feet away, just behind Dr. Mario.

The needle had stabbed into the ground and ejected the liquid. The strange green liquid melting the concrete around it.

Roy stared in horror wondering how horrible it would have been if he hadn't gotten away in time.

"Is that...acid?"

Dr. Mario just put on an innocent look that seemed to say "_Acid? Me? Never...well maybe._"

Roy gulped, wondering what the Dr. would pull out of his sleeve next. Oddly enough it was now that Dr. Mario reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small bottle. The doctor reached inside and pulled out a small red demon-looking creature.

"Fever!" Dr. Mario yelled as he threw the thing at Roy.

Not having enough time to properly dodge and nothing to defend with Roy was forced to hold his arms in front of his face as a defense. But instead of colliding with Roy the creature seemed to disappear into his body.

Roy checked himself and seemed to be totally unharmed, not counting previous injuries anyway.

Then he felt it.

His body temperature began rising quickly, his face turned red as sweat started to trickle down his forehead. His body was suffering from an incredible heat, and the temperature was rising. Roy collapsed onto his knees.

"_I have to have a fever of 120 already...if I didn't have a resistance to heat thanks to fire being my element I'd already be dead ..._" Roy thought as he grabbed his forehead, trying to push back the extreme pain from the fever.

While Roy was dealing with this Dr. Mario casually walked up to him and kicked him in the face. Roy was knocked onto his back, the heat making it too painful for him to move.

Dr. Mario waved his foot around, trying to cool it off after kicking the burning swordsman. He was too hot to hit with any physical attack, and if he used any pills it would cure the fever. Dr. Mario decided to just hang back and let the fever do its job. He didn't want to be so cruel but he didn't really have any options if he wanted to win.

Roy managed to open one of his eyes and saw his sword through blurry vision, and Dr. Mario didn't seem to be paying any attention to him anymore but Roy was too sick to try and figure out why. Using the last ounce of strength in his body he got up and dashed towards his weapon.

Dr. Mario saw this but didn't really care. Even if he managed to get his sword, Roy was too sick to be able to move fast enough to do anything. He would probably collapse before even making it to the sword. Dr. Mario decided to watch and find out if he was right.

Roy was just a few feet from the sword when his legs gave out and he fell.

Yep, right as always. Dr. Mario faced away, looking at the lovely view of clouds over the giant mushrooms.

Roy was trying to reach his sword with his hand, using all of his strength and will-power to move his hand. "_Just a little more..._" Roy's fingers touched the hilt. "_Just a little...little more..._"Roy's hand rested on the hilt, now he had to lift the sword and properly grab it. "_Just...a...little...GOT IT!"_ the Sword of Seals eliminated the heat Roy had been feeling and filled him with energy.

Dr. Mario heard what sounded like a volcano eruption behind him and turned to see Roy standing up as if he had never even had a fever. But what surprised the doctor even more was that the Sword of Seals was actually on fire, a massive flame that was continually seeping out of the sword surrounding it and giving off amazing heat. Dr. Mario was puzzled before he remembered that Roy's sword had fire powers, and that Roy controlled them. Being fire, it's maximum strength was probably determined by how much heat Roy could stand. If his fire had been so strong at body temperature, then at the heat his body was now...

Roy pointed his sword behind him and it let out a massive jet of flame, propelling Roy forward like a rocket. He had reached Dr. Mario in less than a second and began to chop, cut, and stab at the doctor with his powered-up sword. A cloud of smoke started to surround the two due to the massive fire. Roy then hit Dr. Mario with an upward cut that sent him into the air, Roy jumped after him and spiked him down with the flaming sword.

Every stray ember and every cloud of smoke was absorbed into the sword, and Roy began to fill it with all of his energy causing the sword to glow a blindingly bright light. Roy then dived straight down and stabbed his victim straight through with his sword, the tip of his weapon hitting the ground and causing a massive eruption that exploded out of the ground and sent the doctor into the air.

Roy kneeled down, breathing deeply after putting all of his energy into the attack. He looked into the sky and saw Dr. Mario's charred body falling back down.

Dr. Mario fell through the air, barely able to keep his eyes open. As he fell he saw something materialize in the air in front of him. It looked like a circle with a cross-hair in it, and it was glowing brightly. Dr. Mario closed his eyes as he collided with the object and shattered it. Instead of feeling pain from the mysterious item he felt energy beginning to course through him. His cape returned to him and attached itself to his back, his pupils turned bright yellow and he started to glow. He had become Super Doctor Mario!

Roy watched the strange transformation from the ground, after watching Dr. Mario change a little he had just been floating in the air for the last few seconds like he didn't even know what happened. Roy saw Dr. Mario look at him and noticed there was something different about his face...in his eyes...

Super Doctor Mario flew at Roy and closed the gap between them instantly. Roy was too shocked to defend himself and Super Doctor Mario punched him in the stomach sending him flying sixty feet back. Then he flew behind Roy before he even hit the ground and kicked him into the sky. The flying doctor flew ahead of Roy again and spiked him back towards the ground.

Roy hit the ground hard and had cracked the cement where he had landed. Clenching his teeth he got up and held up his sword, charging energy for when the doctor attacked again.

Super Dr. Mario appeared behind him and threw a tiny blue virus at him. "Chills."

Roy suddenly felt an extreme coldness in his body. He turned around and saw the doctor and tried to strike him.

Super Dr. Mario grabbed the sword mid-strike and held it in place with seemingly no effort.

Roy tried to generate an explosion from the sword but nothing happened. Roy's eyes widened in shock and realisement. The fever and increased his fire-powers, the chills had...

Super Dr. Mario let go of the sword and gave Roy an uppercut sending him into the air. Super Dr. Mario chased him sky-ward again and caught up in not even a second before kicking the swordsman to the side sending him flying at least 100-feet in a straight line. He then reappeared behind Roy once again and punched him back to where he had been before. By again using his insane speed Super Dr. Mario appeared to where Roy was heading once again and slammed his knee into the back of Roy's head shooting him higher into the sky. This method of shooting Roy around in the air continued for almost five minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the helpless swordsman. Super Dr. Mario finally smacked Roy towards the ground, sending the poor boy crashing through a bricks until he hit a strange one that didn't break and a flower grew out of it. However the fact that he had crashed into it head first and it DIDN"T break showed how strong the block was, which in turn showed how much it hurt to hit it. Roy had only hit the corner of the block and never touched the flower, he only fell to the ground barely concious.

Super Dr. Mario floated downward. He could feel the mysterious power running out and decided to use everything that was left for one strong attack. He pulled out a single red-yellow pill and started to charge all of the fantastic energy into it, increasing its size and strangth.

Roy got off the ground, just barely able to stand and saw Dr. Mario in the air with a gigantic pill over his head. It was so big it would make an elephant seem tiny in comparison. Roy stood on wobbly feet as he stared at the enormous pill and knew exactly what Dr. Mario intended to do with it.

Dr. Mario's cape disappeared as he threw the pill full of his energy at Roy and he began to fall.

Roy leapt into the air in the direct path of the pill. "He may have taken away my powers but theres still one thing I can do without them..." Roy used his counter just as the pill hit him, sending it straight at Dr. Mario. However the force of the pill had knocked Roy back and he collided with the flower. He felt his fire powers return as well as a bit of energy. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let him run properly again...

The pill collided with Dr. Mario mid-fall and sent him into the air so high he was barely visible. After hitting its target the giant pill turned into hundreds of normal sized pills that shot upwards after Dr. Mario. The homing pills targeted him on his way back down and hit him like cannonballs. As the pills continued to pelt him the energy put inside of them began to react and caused them to explode. Pretty soon Dr. Mario was getting hit by living fireworks, lighting up the sky with explosions and him in the center of it all. One final, massive explosion sent him flying downwards to the ground.

Dr. Mario opened his eyes and saw the blue sky above him. The wind rushed up behind him as he fell, making a loud roaring noise that somehow calmed him.

Roy ran to the spot that Dr. Mario was falling to.

Dr. Mario gazed up at all the clouds, looking at him with what seemed to be pity. Was something bad about to happen to him?

Roy got to the spot and pulled back his sword.

Dr. Mario closed his eyes as he continued to fall. Oh well, it didn't matter if something happened to him now, if this would be his last memory he would be fine with that. He had spent so much time in his office that he had never really appreciated things like the skies, or clouds and winds until now.

Roy stabbed upwards with his sword and stabbed straight through Dr. Mario's chest once again.

His tranquility was shattered as Dr. Mario felt a stinging pain in his chest. The stinging pain quickly turned into a burning one and grew even more painful. As Roy continued to fill the Sword of Seals with his own life energy, having already depleted everything else, the sword grew hotter and hotter. And since it was in Dr. Mario, so did he. Soon Dr. Mario felt nothing but a burning pain in his entire body, it was like he was being cooked alive from the inside out.

Roy screamed loudly as he finished filling the sword with all of his energy.

At this point Dr. Mario's entire body was glowing due to the fact that there was a raging inferno of fire inside him that had already turned most of his organs to ashes, as well as the brightly glowing Sword of Seals heating him up even more.

Roy took a deep breath and screamed "Flare Blade!"

A fiery explosion engulfed both warriors as the Sword of Seals let out all it could, the massive blast destroying any nearby blocks and filing the air with embers.

Once the smoke and fire had cleared Roy could be seen standing in the center of a crater, his sword pointed up into the air to where Dr. Mario had been.

Not even ashes were left.

Roy began to feel dizzy as he felt the toll for using life energy to fuel an attack. An announcer's voice echoed over the battlefield. "**This games winner is–**"

That was all Roy heard before he blacked out.

* * *

A small light lit up in the park and then disappeared, leaving Roy's body and a Dr. Mario trophy where it had been. Roy's body was completely healed as he rested peacefully on the grass. 

"It seems Roy was the winner." boomed the voice of Master Hand as some Wire Frames came and took Roy away on a stretcher to be put in a proper bed until he woke up.

"Well then, lets get onto the next round shall we?"

"Hold up." said Fox.

"Something wrong Mr. McCloud?"

"I wanna see a roster. I'd like to know who I'm gonna be fighting."

A roster appeared on the giant television.

Roy

Ice Climbers VS Pichu

Peach VS Luigi

Ganondorf VS Zelda

Young Link VS Mr. Game&Watch

Samus VS Marth

Fox VS Falco

Kirby VS Ristar

Mewtwo VS Donkey Kong

Yoshi VS Pikachu

Mario VS Jigglypuff

Ness VS Captain Falcon

Bowser VS Link

"Now that everyone has seen who their opponents will be, can we **PLEASE****get on with the next match!?**" yelled the giant hand, who seemed to be rather impatient about getting the fight started.

A soft light appeared on a little hill, and the Ice Climbers and Pichu walked into it. The light disappeared along with the fighters, taking them to their arena.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I've decided that there will be a real story. It will be a small one but each little intermission that happens during a fight will have a point. So you can go ahead and forget what I said in the AN last chapter about ignoring the story in a review...but please keep the main focus on the battles if you do review. 

This fight was a little longer than I had planned, but please tell me what you think of it. And what you think of the length...I'd like to know how long I should make each of these fights. I don't want them to be short and pointless, but if they get too long then they might get boring. Please tell me what you think (longer or shorter than this fight? Or maybe about the same?).

Easter Eggs:

1) Roy's fever attack is somewhat based off of Ike's Final Smash in Brawl.

2) The little red thing Dr. Mario threw was a red virus.

3) Fever is the name of the Dr. Mario theme in Melee. Chills is the name of a musical theme in Dr. Mario 64.

4) The POW block could be found in the original SSB in the original Mushroom Kingdom course, when attacked it had similar effects to the one in this story.

5) The electric paddles Dr. Mario used are those things doctors rub together and stamp on a persons chest when their heart fails...i forgot what they are called...so I just called them paddles.

6) The small yellow platform is what every character appears on the battle stage on right before a match in Melee.

7) Yes, it was a Smash Ball that Dr. Mario collided with. I completely made up Dr. Mario's Final Smash though.

Reviews:

JAROCKI508: Glad to hear I'm not the only one who liked Ristar. Thanks for the review!

**REVIEW!**


	3. Ice Climbers VS Pichu

**AN**: Anything written in _italics_ is what a character is thinking, not what they are saying.

**Ice Climbers VS Pichu**

Pichu was dropped off by a bright light onto the right side of Pokemon Stadium 2. The massive crowd surrounding the arena cheered loudly. Pichu laid on his side and wiggled around cutely causing the crowd to both laugh and applaud.

Another bright light erupted from nothingness and dropped off the Ice Climbers on the platform floating over the left side of the battlefield. The crowd of people didn't recognize them, but assumed they were ice pokemon from how they looked.

"So that mouse thing is our opponent?" asked Popo.

"Looks that way." replied Nana.

"He doesn't look very strong."

"We probably shouldn't underestimate him."

"**3...2...1...GO!"**

Upon hearing the announcers voice the Ice Climbers jumped off of their platform and shot a pair of Ice Shots at Pichu.

The electric mouse zoomed out of the way at incredible speeds, before either climber knew they had missed Pichu had landed on Popo's back and started charging him full of electricity. Nana tried to knock Pichu away with her mallet but the tiny rat dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Pichu then dived down and started to spin like a drill while surrounding his body with electricity.

Nana side-stepped the attack and smacked Pichu with her mallet sending him flying to the other side of the arena. The climbers then both shot a blizzard out of their hands turning half the arena to ice and covering Pichu in snow.

Pichu got up and rubbed the snow off of his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw his enemies spinning at him with their mallets outward. The attack hit and sent Pichu into the air. Once airborn the mouse used his Agility to shoot through the air like a bullet and landed on the other side of the arena. He turned towards the Ice Climbers and started to glow.

"PI...PIIIIII...PIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lightning bolts shot out of Pichu's cheeks towards the ice climbing duo and shocked them with hundreds of volts of electricity. The entire stadium was lit up like a lightbulb due to the light eminating off the awesome attack. The crowd was actually able to feel their hair stand up from the static energy floating through the air.

Once the attack was finished the ice climbers were as black as coal and were hot. Not hot as in good looking, no, more like hot as in so burnt smoke was actually rising off of their bodies.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow"

"Shut up Popo..."

"...ow."

"Hey Popo, do you notice something weird about Pichu?"

"Besides the fact he just fried the both of us?"

"Look at him..."

Popo stopped squinting his eyes in pain and looked at his foe. Pichu was holding his cheeks and whimpering, burnt marks covered his body.

"Popo, I think he hurt himself with the attack."

"I'm more concerned that he hurt us."

Nana smacked Popo with her hammer. "Popo! Stop complaining and think for a second! If he can hurt himself with his attacks we may have found a weakness!"

"...Screw it. I'm just gonna hit him with my hammer."

Popo dashed towards the rat, and before Nana could object she was pulled along by the tether that connected them. Popo reached Pichu in no time and smacked him off the stadium with his weapon.

"...I cant believe that worked.." said Popo, amazed that he had defeated Pichu with such a simple attack.

"It didn't." said Nana as she saw Pichu use his Agility and dash over them onto the other side of the arena.

"PI...PIIII..."

"Not again!" yelled Popo as he dived behind Nana.

"Don't hide behind ME!" yelled Nana, more angry at her partner than she had been the entire day.

Before Pichu could unleash another barrage of lightning the stadium started to shake. The surprise interrupted his attack causing the energy he had been building up to shock himself. To make matters worse the electricity also paralyzed him.

As Pichu lay on the ground paralyzed, the Ice Climbers watched dumbfounded as the entire stadium began to change.

* * *

Yoshi had taken a break from talking to other contestants and was now curiously sniffing the Dr. Mario trophy.

"Hey Master Hand!" called Yoshi.

The gigantic Hand floated towards the green dinosaur.

"Yes Yoshi? Is something wrong?"

"Whats this little trophy thing?"

"Oh, that. A trophy version of each contestant defeated will appear. Just something to remember those who have been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Yoshi didn't like the way Master Hand had said that.

"Just an expression. All defeated contestants have been sent home safely." said the hand, accidentally letting out a small chuckle as he did.

Yoshi stared at Master Hand. There was just something about the glove that made Yoshi feel...in danger.

Yoshi took a deep sniff of air and got some of Master Hand's scent. The dragon quickly crouched into a fighting position with his teeth showing. Yoshi started growling loudly and got ready to pounce at the floating hand.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and Yoshi fell unconcious. The hand looked left and right by shifting his body( or at least what body he had) to make sure no contestants had seen what happened.

"_Good._" thought the Hand as he floated away. If anyone asked he would just tell them Yoshi had taken a nap. The dragon would forget the whole discussion they had once he woke up.

* * *

"Look out!" yelled Popo to his pink wearing partner. The duo had leapt high into the air to avoid another attack from Pichu. Once the rat had become paralyzed it had to attack by shooting electricity behind him to propel him forward. Pichu had been using this electrified version of Headbutt to persue and attack the Ice Climbers.

However the stadium had changed to Fly type allowing Popo and Nana to avoid all of his attacks easily by jumping high into the air. They were more worried about the mean looking Skarmory that had appeared than Pichu's attacks.

Pichu had finished charging electricity and once again shot towards the climbers. However instead of dodging Popo swung his hammer and hit Pichu's skull. The force behind their attacks sent both of them flying backward.

Popo flew off the arena but grabbed the edge and was helped backed up by Nana. Pichu had been sent straight into the skarmory.

Now, this skarmory did not like to be hit by projectile Pichus. What he did not like even more was to be hit by electrically charged projectile Pichus while they were using heabutt. The metal bird screeched loudly and rose high into the air.

Pichu felt the paralysis finally wear off and quickly got up, ready to fight the Ice Climbers properly once again.

The skarmory dove down.

Pichu heard the familiar, horrible wooshing sound of a Fly attack and looked up to see Skarmory heading straight towards him.

"PICHU!" the tiny mouse screamed in fear and dashed out of the way just before the Skarmory had reached him.

The steel-flying type pokemon turned around and chased after Pichu. Using its superior speed it reached Pichu in no time and began to peck the poor little creature. It immediately stopped doing this once Pichu used a Thunderbolt, being made of steel did not give much resistance to electricity. However it only stopped attacking for a second before bearing the pain and resuming the pecking attack on Pichu.

The Ice Climbers watched from a safe distance as Pichu fired bolt after bolt of electricity into the skarmory that was currently pecking away at the tiny creature.

"Do you think we should just let them fight it out?" asked Popo.

"I think it would be better if we just end this now." replied Nana as she held her hands towards the battling pokemon.

Pichu and Skarmory were covered by a blizzard and frozen in a massive block of ice.

Nana let her hands down, satisfied from the results of her blizzard attack. "I should have just done that from the beginning."

A cracking sound came from the ice that trapped the pair of pokemon. A large crack appeared on the ice, and was growing larger each moment. The skarmory burst out of the ice and soared towards Nana. She tried to avoid it but the skarmory was able to put a large cut on her back with it's Steel Wing. Popo shot an Ice Shot at the bird but it avoided and tackled Popo to the ground. Nana hit the bird in the back with her hammer and it was knocked away from Popo. It turned around and started flapping it's wings causing a Sand-Attack to burst from the ground and blind the Climbers. The skarmory then flew into the cloud of sand and used it's Aerial Ace attack to attack the Climbers, never missing due to its Keen Eye.

Pichu slowly climbed out of the shattered pile of ice and flopped onto the ground. The shivering mouse stood up and saw the others fighting. He then ran towards the other side of the arena and hid behind a crate that had mysteriously appeared.

The skarmory blew away the sand (and the Ice Climbers) with a Gust attack. The Climbers soared into the air, the skarmory flew up to them and used Sky Attack multiple times, leaving many cuts on the bodies of the climbers.

The beaten pair fell to the ground, the second they hit the surface of the stadium they got up and sprinted away from the skarmory.

The metal bird gave chase and soared towards it's prey. It just barely missed the Climbers as they rolled out of its way causing it to fly into a crate. The crate was destroyed leaving a flipper, a pokeball, a heart container, and a bat. The skarmory soared past these items, knocked the hiding Pichu out of its way, turned around and tried to attack the Ice Climbers once again. It flew over an Ice Shot sent by Popo, but realized too late that it was a distraction for Nana's Ice Shot and was hit in the face.

Steel was resistant to Ice, which let the bird continue on with barely a scratch. The Ice Climbers rolled out of the way once again and dashed towards the items. Popo picked up the pokeball and Nana picked up the flipper. Nana threw the flipper at the skarmory but it avoided it, and the flipper began to float pointlessly on the other side of the stadium. Popo threw the pokeball and it landed in front of Skarmory, Suicune emerging from it.

The skarmory tried to avoid it but it was flying too fast to stop or dodge in time. It collided with Suicune.

The Suicune let a gigantic Blizzard attack loose, covering the skarmory in snow and ice and cutting it's metal hide with speeding winds.

Nana grabbed the bat and ran into the blizzard, her resistance to cold and her warm parka making it feel as if the blizzard wasn't even there. The tether was long enough to leave Popo outside as he began to watch the stadium change once again.

The Suicune ceased its attack and disappeared, the injured skarmory glanced around and saw that the stadium had changed to Ice mode. He then saw Nana standing in front of him winding up the bat for a home-run.

She smacked the skarmory so hard the bat broke in half, the metal bird was sent flying out of sight.

The stadium change had forced Pichu to come out of wherever he had been hiding and into the open. Popo and Nana quickly saw him and began grinning menacingly.

"Hey Nana."

"Yeah Popo?"

"Doesn't being surrounded by cold and ice increase our powers?"

Pichu stopped shivering and was now frozen in fear (pun not intended).

"It sure does Popo. Ready to finish this fight?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Popo put his hands on the ground and a pillar of ice shot out of the ground under Pichu, knocking him into the air. Nana then pointed her finger towards Pichu and made a gun shape with her hand. It started firing off snowballs like a machine-gun, each one hitting Pichu.

Unfortunately for Pichu these snow balls had chunks of very hard ice in the center of them.

Pichu's beaten body fell to the ground. He felt a great pain in his back and shot off of the ground using his agility. A tiny spike had jutted out of the ground and stabbed him in the back. Suddenly hundreds of ice spikes emerged out of the ground and they all began to grow bigger. Pichu wall-jumped off the sides of the spikes doing his best to avoid being stabbed.

The ice spikes began to move and chased after Pichu. Pichu had to use the best of his reflexes to avoid being impaled. He started making his way towards the climbers when he was shot by a blizzard attack from Nana and frozen solid.

Pichu stared out of the ice, after all that he would still lose. He always had to lose. He had never won a battle in his entire life, no wonder trainers always threw him away. Right now Pichu was desperate to win.

"_I guess I could always use...that attack." _Pichu thought to himself, "_The energy required would kill me if I used it, but if I can beat the Ice Climbers before I die then it wouldn't matter..."_

Popo and Nana did a high-five, happy about their victory when the block of ice containing Pichu shattered. Pichu floated in the air, surrounded by the energy he was using for Volt Tackle. He shot towards the climbers faster than he had ever moved before. He went straight for Popo and hit him in the stomach. He continued pushing forward like an electric canon-ball until he ripped right through Popo's stomach and out the other side.

"Popo!" Nana screamed.

Pichu turned around and went for Nana, she jumped out of the way and shot a blizzard at the mouse but the electric energy surrounding Pichu destroyed the attack before it even reached its target. Pichu turned around again and tried to attack Nana once more.

Nana put her hands on the ground and summoned a wall of ice in front of her.

Pichu ripped through it like it was paper.

Nana ducked under Pichu's attack as he soared over her, she picked up Popo and sprinted away.

"PIIIIIIIIII...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The tiny mouse screamed and shot towards the pair of climbers. Nana rolled away from the attack but Pichu turned around faster than she expected. She threw her hammer forward with all the force she could and knocked Pichu off of the stadium.

Nana watched as the massive electrical energy turned her hammer to ash.

Pichu began to fall but used his Volt Tackle energy to somehow fly under the arena and appear on the other side. Nana hadn't noticed, an attack from behind would finish her and if she heard him coming she had lost her weapon anyway. Pichu shot forward at near-sonic speeds but stopped as he felt a light tap to the head.

He hadn't noticed the flipper that had been floating in front of him and had accidentally ran into it. The strange floating device somehow absorbed the electricity from his Volt Tackle, and it then lightly knocked Pichu away, off of the arena once again. Without Volt Tackle energy to support him Pichu quickly fell to his doom.

Nana never even noticed.

"**This games winner is...the Ice Climbers!**" shouted the announcer as Nana picked up the nearby Heart Container and used it to heal the barely living Popo. The two of them waved at the cheering crowd before being taken away by a burst of light.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay, but this chapter is finally up. I'll try to be faster with updates from now on.

Skarmory is my favorite pokemon. :)

For those of you who aren't big on the pokemon series, the attacks Skarmory used were all pokemon attacks.

Also, Ice Shot and Blizzard are the names of two of the Ice Climbers B attacks in Melee, so don't get them confused with pokemon attacks. And I will be using some of the stages planned to be in Brawl if I feel like it (although from this chapter you probably knew that already)..

Personally I like the last chapter a bit more than this one but...oh well. I really hope you like it.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Luigi VS Peach

**Luigi VS Peach**

Luigi screamed as he fell through the air and hit the ground. He had accidentally gotten teleported twenty feet higher than where he was supposed to go. Once he got up he looked around his new environment.

Darkness seemed to stretch on forever, in the distance disgusting bug like creatures crawled along the walls of the cavern Luigi was in. Horrible, menacing figures not of this world were hiding in the crevaces, occasionally coming out of smaller caves I the walls to search for food. Nearby platforms were connected to the ground by some sort of organic sticky rope-like thing. Glowing lava that periodically rose and fell was the only source of illumination in this dark world. It was just bright enough for Luigi to see a giant brain-like figure hanging in the distance.

Needless to say, Zebes was not the kind of place a coward like Luigi wanted to be.

He heard the sound of something behind him and ducked. Peach's golf club soared over his head. She then swung the club vertically down and Luigi rolled out of the way. She had swung the golf club with such force that it left a spider-web of cracks in the ground when it hit. Luigi jumped as Peach attempted to drop kick him. Luigi flipped through the air and narrowly avoided a vegetable before landing on one of the platforms. He ducked again to avoid yet another flying vegetable and rolled out of the way of another.

"**3...2..."**

Luigi sighed. The match hadn't even started yet and Peach was already trying to kill him. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Zelda had been trying to catch glimpses of Master Hand out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to learn more of the hand but didn't want to seem suspicious. She had seen what he did to Samus' helmet, she didn't want to know what would happen to someone who questioned the hand and didn't have some sort of protection. She had also taken a close look at Yoshi. The dinosaur was wide awake when he had gotten there, no way he would fall asleep. Zelda had sensed magic covering his body. If the hand had magic that powerful it would be pointless to get Link involved, he had powerful magic but no good protection for attacks that directly affect the mind. She would have to do this on her own.

Master Hand held out his index finger and swiped it through the air, creating a rip in space and time as he did. "I need to go check on something. The rest of you stay here." The hand floated through the portal and disappeared.

"_Now's my chance_." Zelda quickly ran into the portal just as it started to shrink.

"Ah!" Everyone heard Link scream. They all followed his gaze and saw Zelda disappear into the portal. Link started running but wouldn't make it in time.

Captain Falcon dashed towards the rip in space determined to help. Using his incredible speed he reached the portal in no time and jumped through just as it disappeared.

* * *

Luigi backflipped over another swing from Peach's club. The princess threw another vegetable at the green wearing plumber and jumped into the air. Luigi destroyed the turnip by hurling a fireball at it and saw Peach coming at him from above. He pulled his arms into an X formation over his head and blocked another swing from her club. The force of the attack had sent Luigi straight to the ground. He rolled out of the way just before Peach fell, club first, into the ground.

Luigi got up and rubbed his aching arms. He saw Peach trying to pull her club out of the ground. It had gotten lodged into the earth while she was trying to stab it through his head when she had fell. Peach gave up on pulling out the club and took out a frying pan. As Luigi readied himself for another attack he got rammed from behind and fell forward. Peach ran up to him and hit him into the air with her pan before he had even reached the ground.

As Luigi fell through the air he saw Toad standing next to the princess. He had completely forgotten they would be fighting as a team. This would be even more difficult than he thought.

Peach and Toad ran to where Luigi would land but he shot off like a rocket to the other side of the area. Luigi got up and turned only to be hit straight in the face by Peach's thrown frying pan. He fell onto the floor and grabbed his bleeding forehead in pain. He felt a turnip fly into his stomach increasing the damage being dealt to his body. He opened his eyes and moved his head to the left barely avoiding Peach's high-heel shoe as she stomped into the ground. She grabbed Luigi and smacked him into the air before throwing another vegi at him. Luigi caught the turnip, surprised at the force behind it, and threw it back at Peach who blocked it with her racket.

Peach suddenly shot quickly into the air with her umbrella pointed upward. She stabbed Luigi in the back with it and he was sent flying higher into the air. He forced himself to fall faster than usual and took Peach by surprise as he punched her in the face and sent her flying backward. Luigi saw Toad below him and shot a fireball at the mushroom retainer causing him to dive out of the way.

Luigi landed, grabbed Toad and then began to swing him around...and around...and around until letting go and sending him flying towards Peach. Toad managed to land on his feet just in front of Peach.

Luigi sighed. Hopefully that would be enough to fool Peach. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't! She was the princess! He had been holding back the entire fight and Peach would likely catch on if he didn't do anything other than dodge. He hoped he hadn't hit the princess too hard...Luigi decided his target would be Toad, Luigi could fight him without feeling any guilt. It was just then that Toad took out a bazooka.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Luigi sighed again and got ready to battle his mushroom headed foe.

* * *

Captain Falcon landed on the ground, happy he had been able to make it through the portal, at least he was happy until he turned around and saw that his way back had completely vanished.

"Great..." Falcon muttered. Sarcastic comment complete he looked around. The area seemed to be a hallway, a dark one. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all gray in color. He looked forward and saw Zelda peeking around a corner. He began to walk up to her when she turned around and shot a ball of fire at him. He ducked under it and rolled behind Zelda grabbing her from behind so that she couldn't move or fight.

"Falcon? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"...You can let me go anytime now you know."

"Fine." He said as he released her, "Nice reflexes by the way."

"...Thankyou. And I apologize for attacking. I thought you were someone else."

"Master Hand?"

"How did you know?"

"Its pretty clear that he's up to something. I'm just guessing you came here to find out what."

"Correct, captain."

A group of wire-frames rounded the corner and saw the two intruders. They all immediately dove towards them and began to attack. Captain Falcon rolled backwards to avoid a punch from one. His entire arm caught aflame as he launched forward in his Raptor Boost and launched the wire-frame into the air in a burst of flame. He then jumped after it and grabbed onto the wire creature creating a bright explosion and yelling as he leapt off of it sending it flying diagonally downward. As he fell he jumped in mid air over another wire-frame and used a Falcon Kick, yelling the name of the attack as he did, and sent his burning leg into the head of the wire-frame completely destroying it. He used another Falcon Kick and his leg was once again covered by a mighty flame as he slid along the ground and destroyed the first wire-frame he had attacked.

He turned around and saw Zelda destroy two wire-frames with Nayru's Love, the magical shards surrounding the shield slicing them to pieces like scizzors through paper. She then sent a flying ball of magical flame to destroy the last standing wire-frame.

Captain Falcon smirked. "Not bad, princess."

"Thankyou," she replied, "although you should really be complimenting the goddesses who bestowed me with these powers."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Luigi leapt over another shot from Toad's bazooka. The plumber shot a green fireball at his foe but Toad jumped over it and smacked Luigi with a large hammer sending the italian plumber soaring through the air until Peach jumped in front of his path, pulled out her War Fan, and smacked Luigi back to Toad. Toad jumped up, landed on Luigi while he was flying, and picked the plumber up before throwing him into the lava below.

Luigi soared back up onto the main platform and ran around for a few seconds holding his burning butt, trying desperately to put it out. The he felt something wrong. Very, very, VERY wrong. Luigi raised his hand and felt the top of his upper lip only to feel just part of his mustache left. Part of it must have been burned off when he touched the lava.

He saw Toad ready the bazooka once again and launched a green fireball into the barrel of the weapon causing it to explode, the explosion was a beautiful mix of red and green flame. Luigi shot into the explosion using his Green Missile ability, flying at full power knocking Toad out of the explosion and off of the main platform. Toad used a mid-air jump to try to get back but Luigi intercepted him by kicking the toadstool in the head, grabbing him, shooting him with a barrage of green flames, and then using his Super Jump Punch. The explosion created from using it in close range sent Toad's fiery body into the sky. Luigi landed back on the main platform and took out his Poltergust 3000. He sucked some of the lava into the vacuum and then shot a massive fireball out of it towards Toad's still falling body creating a mighty explosion that sent Toad flying all the way to the right-side wall of the cave.

Luigi watched as hundreds of monsters dove out of smaller caves in the wall and attacked Toad. Toad tried to fend them off with his hammer but was getting swarmed by the hellish creatures. He wouldn't last long.

Luigi smirked and turned towards the stunned princess. "_I'll show you what happens when you mess with the 'stache_." electricity crackled around Luigi's body as he charged a lightning bolt in his hand and pointed his finger towards the princess.

"THUNDER-R-R!!!"

* * *

Zelda and Falcon turned around another corner and ran down the dark hallway. They had been taking many twists and turns in the maze of halls they had entered. Dispatching wire-frames whenever they needed to do so. Finally they reached a glowing doorway in the wall. The bright light shining out of it obscured what was on the other side and hurt their eyes after adjusting to the darkness of the hallways.

"This might be dangerous..." said Falcon. "I'll go. You should wait here." The racer then ran into the opening and vanished from sight.

"I can take care of myself." muttered Zelda, who was a little miffed about being brushed off as someone weak. Zelda then entered the doorway as well. If anyone had been around to see it, they would have seen the bright doorway close behind her.

Peach blocked another lightning bolt with her parasol. She knew Luigi had electrical powers thanks to the Thunderhand but she didn't know he was this advanced at the technique. "_Must have been practicing in secret._" she though as she dived out of the way of another bolt.

Peach had noticed Luigi had been holding back but he wasn't anymore. She would have to start taking this seriously. Peach ran towards Luigi blocking as many bolts as she could with her parasol, occasionally missing one that scarred her normally perfect face.

Upon reaching Luigi she smacked him into the air with her racket and threw a vegetable after him. Luigi sucked it up with his pultergust and shot it back. Peach blocked with her racket and rolled to the side to avoid Luigi as he stomped the ground she had previously been standing on. Luigi's stomp had caused the entire platform to shake wildly. Peach had seen many creatures fall by the jump attacks from the Mario Bros., it was definitely an ability not to be underestimated.

Luigi shot another mighty bolt towards the princess but she blocked with her parasol, Luigi covered his hand in green flame and grabbed the umbrella causing it to catch fire. Peach threw away the weapon and brought out her racket to block a punch from Luigi. Luigi bent down and kicked at Peach's legs in an attempt to trip her but she hopped over the attack, Luigi then jumped above her and kicked downward with both legs. Peach blocked with her racket but the force of the kick spiked her downwards. Peach got up just in time to block a punch from Luigi as he landed. Luigi tried another punch that broke through the net of Peach's racket and nailed her in the face.

Peach was thrown backwards from the powerful attack. She landed on her back and quickly rolled and jumped to her feet ready for another assault from the green man. She ducked under a green fireball sent to her head. Peach summoned a balloon with a spinning X inside of it. The inflated toy slowly floated above Luigi and popped, tons of tiny X symbols raining onto the plumber.

Luigi couldn't see any damage done from the attack and tried to shoot another bolt from his hands, but instead just created a tiny spark that snuffed out in not even a second. "What the!?"

Peach took this chance to make a surprise attack and pulled out a vege-"_What the heck!? I pulled a bob-omb out of the ground!?!?...-oh well, this works._" Peach hurled the explosive at Luigi. Luigi tried to throw a fireball to destroy the bob-omb mid-flight but not even an ember came out of him. The bob-omb made contact and sent Luigi reeling backwards crashing into the side of one of the platforms.

"That wasn't an ordinary balloon you know. It has magic put into it that stops you from using any special powers." Peach said a little too happily as she walked towards Luigi. She would be able to finish him off easily now, the poor man was burnt to a crisp and still had damage from all of her earlier attacks. He couldn't have the energy to move, and without any of his special abilities that made him helpless.

Once Peach had gotten close enough Luigi pulled the head of the Pultergust from behind him and shot a stream of flame at the princess covering her entire body in searing hot fire.

* * *

Falcon saw Zelda emerge from the glowing doorway and shot her a look. "I thought I told you to-"

"I'm sorry Captain, could you please remind me of when it was I appointed you to be one of my guards?" Zelda said, her voice dripping of sarcasm as well as an underlying frustration of this man treating her like royalty...even if she technically was royalty.

The pair looked around the new room, it was large, and didn't look much different from the other parts of the strange area other than the fact that it was much bigger than any previous rooms. That and that this one actually had something in it. There was a large glowing circle floating just above the ground, the only reason the room was so tall was probably to allow it to fit inside. In the center of the orb was a glowing mass of lights blocking some kind of human shaped figure that floated in the center, its outline barely visible in the flashing orb.

To the left of this was some kind of computer device, and in front of it was...

"Master hand..." Zelda whispered.

"Now what do we do? If he sees us here we'll probably get disqualified..."

"Thats the least of my worries."

Master Hand floated in front of the computer. "What is the status on the release?"

The computer answered in a robotic voice. "Project Release is nearly complete. Estimated time is three hours."

"Good." Master Hand let out a hearty chuckle. "And once all of the fighters have disposed of each other there will be no one left to stop us."

Zelda gasped, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Master Hand quickly turned around and saw Zelda and Captain Falcon standing in the room. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Captain Falcon ran straight towards the hand, but Master Hand simply snapped his fingers and the F-Zero champion fell unconcious. Zelda summoned Farore's Wind but her spell was stopped as Master Hand grabbed her before she could teleport away. "I think I may have a use for you two..." Master Hand laughed quietly and deeply, not a trace of humor in his voice. Master Hand threw Zelda towards the glowing orb and it absorbed her as she hit the surface of it. He then picked up the body of Captain Falcon and did the same to him.

* * *

As the fire danced around Peach's body Luigi continued to feed it by shooting a continuous stream of fire from his vacuum. He saw the measurement device on the machine say it was almost out of fire so he used the last of his fuel to shoot a massive fireball out of the ghost-catching device into Peach causing a bright explosion. Luigi could feel the heat against his body as Peach's figure was completely obscured by the fire.

As the explosion of flames died down and the smoke faded Luigi could just barely make out Peach's frame. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was still standing. As Luigi began to make out Peach's figure better he saw something in her eyes he wasn't used to seeing. Rage, anger, hate, all words didn't do justice to the look in Peach's eyes.

It was as if all the horrible thoughts anyone could think of entered Luigi's mind the second his eyes locked with Peach's. He wanted to just get up and run as far away as possible but couldn't. Wether it was because he was paralyzed with fear or too injured to move never entered his mind, he just knew that the sweet princess he knew was gone, in her place was something he couldn't imagine even in his worst nightmare. Her physical appearance didn't change, but the look on her face showed that her mind did. The flames that danced around her and licked the air only seemed to make her look even scarier.

Peach picked Luigi off the ground with one hand around his neck. She pulled back her other hand and punched Luigi in the gut with such force that even with the new strength she possessed she had to struggle not to let Luigi fly out of her grip. Luigi would have fallen unconcious from the blow if Peach didn't slam him face first into the ground right afterward. His face was buried into the ground creating a deep crater for his head to hide in. Peach began to stomp his body deeper into the ground, as Luigi's form was stomped deeper into the earth the entire cave they were in was shaking violently due to the strength of Peach's attacks.

Finally she lifted Luigi into the air, only to slam him down again with such force the platform they were standing on broke in half. Peach jumped to the left half of the platform as the right sunk into the lava, dragging Luigi through the ground as she did causing rocks and dirt to fly into the air. She lifted Luigi above her head and punched him with such force it would shatter a diamond if the attack had hit one. Exactly twenty-six bones were reduced to dust with every other one being broken from the attack that sent Luigi flying upward and immense speeds. He hit the ceiling of the massive cave hard causing many boulders to fall from above. Luigi fell back down and landed head first onto the hard floor of the single remaining platform.

The flames around Peach vanished and she fell to the ground exhausted. She had used her emotion powers for too long while she was hitting Luigi and now she was more tired than she had ever been. Peach fell onto her side unconcious. The two of them laid on the platform, neither of them moving. Peach was unconcious and Luigi had finally blacked out from the pain. The damage done to the cave from all the shaking and impacts finally began to take its toll on the structure. Thousands of rocks began to crumble from the walls and ceiling into the lava, feeding it and causing it to rise higher. The platform the combatants were on had already been sinking and tilting due to the damage done to it but the lava now started to devour it faster. Luigi's side was sinking deeper into the lava before Peach's and Luigi was eaten by the rising molten-rock.

Peach was teleported out of the arena just before it had completely disappeared into the magma.

* * *

Peach awoke back with the other contestants. Toad was standing next to her completely unharmed, it took her a moment to register that he was holding a Luigi trophy in his hands.

"I...won?" Peach asked looking to each fighter for confirmation. Mario was the one who nodded and helped her up.

Suddenly Master Hand flew into the area from a portal. "Attention contestants! Zelda and Captain Falcon have been disqualified from the tournament! Ganondorf and Ness will both automatically pass the first round due to this. Would the next fighters please get ready?"

Young Link and Mr. Game&Watch were both teleported away by a bright light.

* * *

Author's Note: I think with this chapter I'm finally starting to improve, even if its just by a little. This is my favorite chapter so far. Please tell me what you think. And I promise to use less line-breaks next time...

Stuff:

1) When Luigi forced himself to fall faster, that was fast falling. A technique in SSBM where if you point down on the control stick at the right moment your character falls faster than usual.

2) Toad says he has a bazooka in Super Mario RPG for the SNES, he has a hammer to attack people in Duel mode in Mario Party 3, and can pick people up while they are soaring through the air in SMB2.

3) The War Fan is a weapon Peach uses in Super Mario RPG.

4) The poltergust 3000 is Luigi's vacuum from the game Luigi's Mansion, and it has the ability to suck up certain elements (fire, water, and ice) and use them as projectiles.

5) The Thunderhand is an ability Luigi gained in Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga. Yelling 'THUNDER-R-R' is what Luigi does whenever he uses the ability.

6) The balloon attack is one of Peach's magical abilities in Mario RPG.

7) Peach's parasol can block any kind of attack in Super Paper Mario.

8) One of Peach's abilities in Super Princess Peach is to become angry and incredibly powerful.

Sorry for using such obscure abilities for Toad and Peach, but you have to dig pretty deep in a franchise to find attacks that characters who fight as rarely as Toad and Peach can use.

SirPains: Sorry for being a chapter late with my response. Every chapter should be all, or almost all action so hopefully you'll like every other chapter more than the first. And thanks for reviewing!

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
